1. Field
Various features relate to an integrated device that includes high density interconnects and redistributions layers.
2. Background
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional integrated package 100 that includes a substrate 102, a first die 106, a second die 108, a first set of solder balls 116, a second set of solder balls 118, and a third set of solder balls 120. The first die 106 is coupled to the substrate 102 through the first set of solder balls 116. The second die 108 is coupled to the substrate 102 through the second set of solder balls 118. The third set of solder balls 120 is coupled to the substrate 102. Typically, the third set of solder balls 120 is coupled to a printed circuit board (PCB) (not shown).
Conventional integrated packages, such as the one described in FIG. 1, have certain limitations and downsides. For example, the substrate 102 of the integrated package 100 of FIG. 1 is typically made of an organic laminate (e.g., rigid or flexible), or a silicon (Si) interposer. The use of such materials as a substrate creates design problems when attempting to manufacture low profile integrated package. That is, these materials create substantial design penalty due to their manufacturing limitations. In particular, these materials make it impossible or cost-prohibitive to provide a low profile integrated package.
Moreover, the use of solder balls as a coupling method between a die and a substrate limits the density of the connection that can exist between a die and a substrate, as the minimum spacing required between solder balls is often greater than the minimum spacing required between traces and/or vias on a substrate.
In addition, during the manufacturing process of an integrated device, tool alignment tolerances and the shifting of dies can cause inaccuracy in the placement of dies on a substrate. To account for these issues, big landing pads must be provided to ensure that there is proper connection of the dies. These big landing pads can take up valuable space in the integrated device and add unnecessary cost to the manufacturing of an integrated device.
Therefore, there is a need for a cost effective integrated package that has a low profile but also takes up a little real estate as possible. Ideally, such an integrated package will also provide higher density connections with the dies.